Ella y él
by ElisaAckles
Summary: Pequeñas viñetas sobre la relación de Ranma y Akane. No hay ninguna continuación entre ellas.
1. La próxima vez

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Ella y él**

**I**

**La próxima vez**

La primera frase que leí cuando la miré a través de la ventana de su cuarto fue: "¡¿Qué demonios quiere ese idiota ahora?" Trataba de fingir un semblante indiferente mientras se acercaba y quitaba el cerrojo para que yo entrara.

Ella tenía razón en estar furiosa. Apenas le había dirigido la palabra en todo el día. "¡El día de su cumpleaños!" Nada dije, ni unas palabras de felicitación, alguno de esos cursis detalles que sé que le fascinan, y qué decir de darle un…

—¿Qué buscas aquí?—. Me cuestionó con la voz gélida.

—Y-yo… verás… —"¡Por Kami! Cómo odiaba tartamudear cuando me hablaba así. La frialdad de su actitud me constató lo que ya sabía,, estaba molesta, además, su obstrucción a la habitación me decía sin palabras que no me quería dentro, terminando por arruinar la endeble valentía de la que me armé para llegar a su habitación y llevar a cabo los pasos que con tanto esfuerzo había memorizado.

—¿Qué?—. Añadió ante mi silencio.

—Llegaron muchos invitados y no encontré el momento apropiado para darte esto—. Del bolsillo de mi pantalón, saqué una cajita blanca con un prendedor plateado, adornado con tres flores de color rosáceo. No era especial, pero fue lo único que pude comprar con lo que tenía ahorrado.

Sus ojos castaños se iluminaron de inmediato, y la alegría se abrió paso entre su descontento.

—Gra-gracias, Ranma—. Me esbozó una sonrisa, tomando el obsequio en sus manos. No lo abrió. Me seguía observando con esa mirada intensa, y mi emoción se incrementó al poder leer en sus gestos lo que ella quería.

—No es nada—. Murmuré con timidez. Ella retrocedió unos pasos al interior de la cálida habitación y yo pude abandonar el marco de la ventana en el que estaba en cuclillas.

Caminé lentamente hacia Akane. Se veía realmente hermosa con ese vestido en color azul claro, ciñéndose a su figura menuda.

Este era el instante que yo había querido crear para los dos. Por esta ocasión, Akane no protestaría si me le acercaba demasiado, si la tomaba entre mis brazos y no le quedaba otro remedio que guarecerse entre mi pecho, mientras la aprisionaba con ellos.

Estaríamos así por horas enteras, hasta que mi corazón explotara de felicidad. Luego, posaría una mano en su mejilla y le miraría tiernamente, hasta que sus ojos avellana se cerraran con devoción y me dieran todo el arrojo necesario para atreverme a conocer el sabor de sus labios.

—Ranma, ¿te sientes bien? Te has puesto rojo —Murmuro, con notable preocupación— ¿Tienes fiebre?—. "¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo estuve parado sin hablar?"

—Estaba pensando en… —"besarte"— Decirte que, si quieres, puedes entrenar conmigo mañana. Con todo lo que has comido hoy, seguro que tendrás que bajar las escaleras rodando.

Y en lugar de la escena romántica que me tardé tanto en visualizar, terminé siendo arrojado por la ventana. No sin antes recibir una lluvia de golpes con mazos, katanas, lámparas, y cuanto objeto se cruzó por las manos de la lunática violenta en la que se convirtió Akane.

No voy a decir que no lo merecía. "Yo y mi estúpida bocota"

Tendré que esperar otros 364 días para acercarme a ella sin que mi presencia le perturbe.

La próxima vez, al menos intentaré darle un abrazo por su día.

**O-O-O**


	2. A través de su mirada

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Ella y él**

**II**

**A través de su mirada**

**O-O-O**

"No voltees a verlo. Ya no lo hagas, o pensará que te tiene en sus manos"

A pesar de mis vagos intentos, y de mantener la cabeza de frente al televisor, mis pupilas ruedan para verlo de reojo.

Y él también me está observando sin pestañear.

Es la sexta vez que lo descubro haciéndolo. Y Ranma no trata de ocultarlo, al contrario, hasta me sonríe con aquel mohín divertido en su cara.

Con seguro sabe que me está poniendo los nervios de punta.

Le doy otra cucharada al helado que estoy comiendo, y vuelvo a fijar mis pupilas en el televisor. Si las mantengo allí, no pensaré en él.

"Eso es" Si no volteo, no podré seguir dándome cuenta de que ha crecido un par de centímetros mas, que su voz se ha vuelto una pizca más ronca y varonil, que sus hombros se han ensanchado y su rostro ha dejado las formas suaves del rebelde adolescente que llegó hace tres años, para transformarse en la de un joven maduro.

Ni hablar, todo su cuerpo ha cambiado, pero por dentro, sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre. Aquel que se pasea por las calles con toda la horda de chicas que tiene como prometidas, el que no duda en insultarme a la menor provocación y que no se atreve a probar mi comida ni aunque lo muela a palos.

"Idiota" Musito, mientras me consuelo, tomando otro poco del helado de chocolate.

Si supiera que odio verlo del brazo de otras mujeres, que su presencia me hace sentime protegida, y me llena de orgullo saber que soy la única que puede sacarlo de su trance gatuno. Que a veces me despierto por las mañanas, aún soñando que me abraza y me revela que me quiere tanto como yo a él.

Sería la chica más feliz del mundo.

… Si sólo se armara de valor y repitiera aquella declaración que me hizo en Jusenkyo.

Un suspiro se escapa de mis labios.

Me horrorizo al instante, pero la calma llega cuando miro alrededor y mis hermanas no lo han notado.

Sólo Ranma. De nuevo me está avasallando con su atención. ¿Es que podrá darse cuenta de lo que estoy pensando? ¿Será consciente de todo lo que me causa?

"No, que va a saberlo" y mi deducción se confirma cuando él vuelve su atención al televisor, totalmente esquivo de mí.

O-O-O

"Esa Akane boba, no se ha dado cuenta de que tiene la nariz llena de helado"

"Puffff… Se fuerte ¡Respira hondo y no te rías… no te rías!"

"¡Y por dios, ya no voltees a verla!""

O-O-O


	3. Técnicas en la cocina

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios n/n Los primeros dos capítulos fueron ideas de un momento y no creí que fueran a tener tan buena aceptación. Gracias, en serio :D… Este cap. igual que el anterior, se me ocurrió de cualquier cosa y en esto terminó… Pensaba subirlo aparte, pero creo que puede seguir bien la línea de este.

No tengo idea si añadiré más viñetas luego, pero si quiero aclarar que son capítulos totalmente separados entre si. Sólo eso, creo. XD…

Gracias por leer.

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Ella y él**

**III**

**Técnicas en la cocina.**

—¿Estás lista para tu práctica, Akane?—. Cuestionó, Ranma, cuando ambos se encontraron frente a frente, en la entrada de su lugar de prácticas. Los dos venían vestidos para la ocasión, con sus gi de entrenamiento. Porque, de alguna manera peculiar, esta sería una sesión de destreza.

—Bueno… no estoy muy convencida de que seas tú quien me enseñe—. Murmuró la muchacha de mirada dudosa, aunque algo le decía que su prometido podía serle de mucha ayuda.

—Dale con lo mismo —Se sulfuró el artemarcialista, sin embargo, estaba de buen humor y de un tiempo para atrás, cualquier palabra que salía por su boca, trataba de pasarla antes por un filtro—. Ya te dije que lo veas como una forma de compensarte por ayudarme a estudiar y aprobar los exámenes de ayer. Además, puede que seas torpe, pero eres una torpe muy tenaz.

Akane frunció el seño en un gesto asesino, más rápidamente su aura de batalla se decantó a nada y sus facciones se relajaron.

—Si esto no funciona, o te burlas de mí, voy a partirte tu mandarina en gajos—. Esbozó sonriente, adentrándose en el área de entrenamiento.

—Claro, como tú digas—. Enfatizó con sarcasmo, yendo tras de ella, mientras se repetía mentalmente "¡Marimacho violenta!

El lugar de prácticas estaba tan reluciente, como siempre, y tal como habían planificado los chicos, en este momento la pieza se encontraba vacía.

Akane pasó a la parte central del lugar, mientras que Ranma se quedó a unos dos metros de distancia de ella; cerca, para no perder de vista ninguno de los movimientos femeninos, y lejos, lo suficientemente alejado del rango de peligro,

—Bien, vamos a comenzar —Habló el pelinegro, modulando su voz lo más formal posible—. Será algo sencillo, pero primero necesito que te relajes.

El azabache observó asentir a su aguerrida prometida. Akane bajó ambos brazos y los subió hasta el centro de su cuerpo, como si estuviera orando, todo ello, mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y aguantaba la respiración. Luego, fue despegando y bajando sus miembros, a la vez que iba soltando el aire suavemente. Este proceso lo repitió un par de minutos.

—Perfecto—. Añadió al verle con la energía enfocada en el cometido.

—¿Qué sigue?— Inquirió con curiosidad.

Durante la relajación de Akane, Ranma tomó un detalladísimo manual de instrucciones, y se detuvo en la que le pareció perfecta para comenzar con su nueva aprendiz.

—Primer paso: enciende la estufa, coge un sartén, toma el frasco de aceite con tu mano derecha, coloca el brazo a tres palmas de distancia de la sartén y gíralo treinta grados hacia dentro durante cuatro segundos —Ranma miró la incredulidad de Akane y añadió una orden—. Hazlo.

Akane obedeció al pie la orden, a pesar de que estaba segurísima de que las cosas se cocinaban mejor echando el frasco de aceite entero.

—Hay que dejar que el aceite se caliente. Vamos por las papas —Dijo él—. Serán dos patatas, pero comienza con una.

La muchacha fue y volvió a toda prisa del refrigerador, de donde sacó las verduras. Dejó una, a un lado de la tabla de picar, mientras que la otra la colocó en esta.

Akane tomó el cuchillo machete más grande de toda la cocina, pero dos dedos masculinos detuvieron en pleno vuelo el ataque a la patata.

—Espera —Interrumpió, sereno. Le estaba costando no reírse, en serio—. Es como en las peleas, tienes que mirar a tu oponente para saber cómo atacarlo. Imagíname peleando con el idiota de Kuno; con una patada está fuera, ni siquiera necesito una de mis técnicas especiales con ese bobo.

—¿No puedes enseñarme sin estarte adulando, cierto? —Mencionó Akane— Pero puede que tengas razón—. Dejó a un lado el pesado cuchillo y tomó uno cuya hoja de acero era tres veces más pequeña que la anterior.

Ranma sonrió por su buena decisión. Con ello evitaría que las verduras picadas salieran volando, tal si fueran disparadas por un arma.

—Es parte de mi atractivo —Añadió, pecando de petulante—. Ahora, quiero que te fijes muy bien en lo que tienes sobre la tabla. Ya no es una papa, es un tablón de los que rompes todos los días en tu entrenamiento. Quiero que visualices el centro y la partas.

—De acuerdo—. Ella estaba ya demasiado concentrada como para ponerle atención a su enaltecimiento. Miró al amarillento bulto en la mesa y tomó aire antes de dar una rápida estocada, justo a la mitad.

Parado frente a ella, del otro lado de la barra de comida, Ranma depósito en el mármol el libro de recetas y tomó dos tenedores.

A partir de ahí, él se concentró en pasar al centro los pedazos de patatas con los cubiertos, hasta que las dos legumbres quedaron reducidas a perfectos cuadros.

"Algo falta" Pensó el hijo de Genma mientras observaba lo que llevaban hecho. "¿Qué sería?" En fin, cualquier cosa sin importancia, se respondió.

No acaba Ranma de abrir la boca para felicitarla, cuando esta ya había traído un arsenal de verduras más, entre tomates, lechuga, cebolla, chile y cualquier cosa que se encontró en el frigorífico.

—¿Qu-qué haces?—. Balbuceó.

—Creo que esto le añadirá un toque especial—. Con total naturalidad, le respondió la muchacha.

—No puedes hacerlo si yo no te lo dicto—. Le replicó el chico de la trenza a consciencia.

—Pero, Ranma —La peliazul puso cara de enfado—. No sabes de trucos de cocina. Este tipo de cosas es lo que le da el toque original a las recetas.

—Y el motivo por el que te salen fatales —Añadió con burla—. Recuerda lo que me enseñaste en las ecuaciones, cuando hay que dividir, sólo hay que dividir, ninguna operación más.

Akane terminó aceptando a regañadientes y echó todas las legumbres traídas a una bandeja, dejando la tabla sólo con las papas curtidas.

Tal como lo venía haciendo, Ranma le fue dando instrucciones acerca de el vaciado en el sartén, la cantidad de sal, y hasta pasaron a la preparación de los huevos sin mayor inconveniente.

La peliazul los echó en una pequeña vasija y el pelinegro acotó la cantidad de vueltas, la presión de la fuerza con que debía batirlos y el tiempo que debía pasar para que las papas estuvieran bien fritas y así poder añadirle los blanquillos.

Hubo otra feroz discusión sobre los "elementos de decoración" del guisado, no obstante, terminaron siguiendo los lineamientos de la sencilla receta.

—¡Se ve genial! Suspiró la peliazul, muy alegre. Cogiendo el plato para salir de la cocina hacia el comedor.

—Se ve comestible —Susurró Ranma, caminando a su lado. No sabía qué, pero notaba que el platillo no estaba del todo bien— Te lo dije, así me enseñaron a mí. El viejo tiene unas ideas muy raras, pero dan resultado.

Los prometidos llegaron ante la mesa, donde Genma y el patriarca de los Tendo les esperaban.

Ambos adultos se echaron miradas de desconfianza entre si, sin embargo, sabían que Ranma le había ayudado, así que tenían un grado de confianza para probarlo.

—¡Akane! ¡Está perfecto para ser tu primer guiso de entrenamiento! —Soun lloriqueó de felicidad en el hombro de su hija, una vez que probó un poco de la comida—. ¡Serás una buena esposa!

—Papá, no exageres—. Rezongó la menor.

—¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! —Gritó el ojiazul, con el ego arriba—. Conmigo, hasta Akane puede aprender a cocinar.

—Bueno, hijo, no lo han hecho nada mal —Habló el padre de Ranma, acomodándose los anteojos mientras pasaba un bocado de los blanquillos con papas—. Pero la próxima vez, deja de cegarte con tus dones de cocina y no te olvides de la técnica del quitado de cáscara.

"Las cáscaras de la papa" Ranma se sonrojó a más no poder, mientras que Akane le miraba con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, tanto por lo bien que se portó, como por el "imperdonable" descuido de el pelinegro. Después de todo, era ella la aprendiz, ¿no?

**O-O-O**


	4. Secretos

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Ella y él**

**IV**

**Secretos**

**O-O-O**

—¿… de matemáticas, dices?

—Biología—. Recalcó la peliazul, ya siendo la tercera vez que lo repetía. Sus puños se encogieron dentro de los bolsillos de su uniforme azul.

—Ahhh… Ni idea, Akane —Ranma se hallaba recostado en la duela del recibidor de la casa, muy ocupado con sus comics como para atender el pedido de su prometida— creo que lo tengo en el primer cajón de mi armario… humm… o el segundo… Búscalo, pero te advierto, no vayas a robar nada que sea mío—. No se había molestado en ir él mismo por el pedido de la joven, pero si logró distraerse un segundo de la lectura para lanzarle una fugaz amenaza en tono de "broma"

—¿Qué podría querer robarte?—. Bufó consternada, y hallándose sentada muy cerca de él, aprovechó para poner su mano sobre lo que Ranma leía, llevándose el comic hasta el suelo.

—Mis mangas, por supuesto ¿qué mas?—. Rebatió tranquilamente. El chico ignoró la afrenta y deslizó el conjunto de hojas, lejos del alcance de la mano de su prometida.

Akane gruñó y maldijo su mala suerte. El muchacho de cabellos trenzados ya no la escuchó, había perdido sus ojos otra vez en su selectísima lectura.

Esa tarde, con la prisa de salir antes de que comenzara a llover, se olvidó de sacar sus libros del casillero de la escuela, y tenía una tarea muy importante para el día siguiente; Ranma también, pero no es que le importara demasiado, ya que el hecho de que él tuviera su libro en casa, no obedecía a otra cosa que el no haberlo llevado en toda la semana a clases.

—A este paso, seguro que va a reprobar el año —La joven de ojos castaños entró a la habitación que compartían su prometido y el padre de este, encendiendo las luces para no tropezar con algún objeto fuera de su lugar—. Un momento, ¿a quién demonios le preocupa?

Aquel desliz provocó molestia en ella, atravesando la habitación con fieras pisadas, hasta llegar al armario.

El diseño del mueble era muy sencillo; estaba dividido en dos segmentos verticales: uno para colgar ropa, y el otro, con una serie de pequeños cajones.

La primera impresión se la llevó cuando observó la ropa de Ranma perfectamente doblada. Quien le diría que el muchacho era realmente ordenado.

En los primeros cuatro cajones, sólo encontró pócimas medicinales y otros objetos, seguramente, traídos de sus distintos lugares de entrenamiento. A medida que iba descendiendo por los cajones, se fue agachando, hasta que terminó por ponerse en cuclillas para revisar el penúltimo cajón. Ahí, finalmente, encontró los comics y los libros de Ranma, de donde pudo tomar el texto que necesitaba.

Cerró la gaveta de madera color caoba claro e intentó ponerse de pie, cuando miró el último cajón y una malsana curiosidad se apoderó de su mente. Sólo quedaba un lugar que ya no necesitaba abrir, y no era correcto hurgar cosas ajenas, pero…

El instinto venció a la prudencia y el último cajón fue abierto. La gaveta estaba casi vacía, salvo una caja de zapatos en color verde, puesta en la parte más profunda del compartimiento.

Akane la tomó cuidadosamente y la depositó en el suelo, sentándose ahí también. Luego, levantó la tapa con previsión, para no revolver mucho lo que hubiese dentro.

En el interior, se encontró con algunas fotografías de la familia Saotome, una especie de medallón antiguo, la bufanda amarilla que le diera la navidad anterior y una cosa peluda, que al principio, y haciéndose sombra con su propio cuerpo, no pudo distinguir muy bien lo que era.

Sin embargo, le era bastante familiar.

Con la punta de sus dedos índice y pulgar, tomó uno de los extremos del raro objeto y lo alzó a la altura de su rostro. Ladeó unos centímetros la cabeza, luego la giró al otro lado y llegó a la conclusión de que era la parte de la cabellera que le fue cortada con un cinturón, muchos meses atrás.

El color azulado se hallaba debilitado por la natural falta de cuidado, pero parecía ser preservada con mucho esmero; estaba cuidadosamente trenzada, de un lado, tenía uno de los moños que solía usar al final de sus coletas y, del otro extremo, anudado con una cinta cualquiera.

"¿Por qué no me lo devolvió?" Se cuestionó con extrañeza, sin llegar a comprender la razón por la que su prometido querría tener una masa de cabellos, que incluso, la mayoría podría encontrar como algo desagradable.

"Tal vez, porque tú nunca se lo preguntaste" Una vocecilla interna le contestó, imitando la voz de Ranma de manera sarcástica.

Poco a poco, sus facciones se relajaron y tímida sonrisa se posicionó en su rostro.

"Guardaba algo de ella"

Eso quería decir, que…

—Akane, ¿lo hallaste?—. Ranma parpadeó, y se quedó flipando unos segundos.

Entró de improviso a su habitación, y en menos de un segundo, creyó ver a una Akane asustada, a una Akane guardando algo dentro de otro algo y metiéndolo en uno de sus cajones, para luego cerrar de un portazo el armario y quedar recargada en él.

El ojiazul sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y se sujetó del marco de la puerta, creyendo estar encandilado al entrar del pasillo oscuro al cuarto iluminado.

—Sí… ya… eh, si, ya lo tengo. Ya iba al corredor… ahá—. La muchacha seguía lívida y respirando hondamente, aún así, sostuvo el libro frente a si, para que el artemarcialista lo viera.

—Hey, ¿te encuentras bien? —La cuestionó mientras caminaba hacia ella, muy preocupado—. ¿Viste algún fantasma?

Aquello la molestó de cierta forma, sus delgadas cejas se juntaron un poco y arrugó la nariz, pero algo le impedía enojarse por completo.

—El único fantasma aquí eres tú, bobo —Refunfuñó, ya más relajada—. Me has dado un susto de los buenos.

—El que nada debe, nada teme… —Sonrió pícaro, y como para entonces, ya se hallaba lo suficientemente cerca de Akane, aprovechó para apuntarle con los dedos índice las mejillas— ¿Te has quedado con algo que no sea tuyo?

—Y tú, Ranma, ¿lo has hecho? ¿te has quedado con algo que no sea tuyo?—. Ella echó un poco atrás la cabeza y lo confrontó con su mismo cuestionamiento, usando la seguridad de saberlo en lo certero de sus palabras.

—¿Yo?... N-no… ¿Por qué lo dices?—. Incapaz de mentir, se sonrojó un poco y dio un par de par de pasos hacia la salida del cuarto.

—Bueno, pues porque encontré mi… —Su confesión se agolpó en medio de su garganta y, al final, fue otra frase la que salió—… uno de los mangas que Daisuke te prestó hace más de cuatro semanas.

—No me lo prestó, se lo cambié por uno de los míos—. Se quejó él.

—Ah…—. La chica de ojos marrones se le quedó viendo con cara de circunstancia, sin saber qué más decirle, en realidad, sin ganas de reclamarle nada más.

—Tú sí que eres extraña —Complementó él, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho antes de dar la vuelta y volver a la planta baja—. Todavía que vengo a ayudarte. Te veo abajo.

—¡Hey! Espera un momento, ¿me estás diciendo que soy rara? —Akane caminó tras él, simulando enojo. Los brazos en jarra y los puños apretados, uno de ellos, casi despedazando el libro que sostenía.

—Y marimacho… — Se volteó un segundo para sacarle la lengua y deformarse un ojo, escabulléndose luego de la habitación y bajando casi en dos saltos las escaleras.

—¡Me las vas a pagar cuando te atrape!—. Ella se quedó al pie de la escalinata, no iba a perseguirlo.

A veces creía que ya estaban lo suficientemente maduros como para empezar a comportarse como dos adultos y aceptar mejor sus sentimientos.

Además, el ver objetos de ella, guardadas con tanta dedicación en las pertenencias de su prometido, le hacían creer que había algunas cosas que tenían más valor estando en manos ajenas.

O-O-O

En el patio trasero, Ranma sacó un pliego de su camisa china y se dejó caer en el pasto, muy cerca de uno de los muñecos de entrenamiento de Akane.

Ese papel no era otra cosa que un manual con instrucciones provistas de 2530 años de antigüedad; un manual de conquistas para principiantes nivel "0".

Destapó el plumón que venía entre las hojas del pergamino y leyó el primer consejo, tachándolo con una mueca de disgusto.

"Hazle ver, de alguna forma, que conservas sus regalos"

Luego se llevó el marcador a la boca y lo mordisqueó mientras pensaba.

"Se había confiado mucho en que viera cómo había guardado todo ese tiempo su cabello…"

—Pero ella no me lo regaló, así que no debería contar…

Una sonrisa autosuficiente se formó en sus labios y procedió a leer el siguiente consejo…

**O-O-O**

Hola a todos n_n Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos y a aquellas personas que me acompañan con sus lecturas.

El que esté aquí, obedece a lo que está planteando ff, acerca de eliminar las historias que tengan contenido no apto para menores. Me parece que se están quebrando la cabeza y van a perder muchísimo por parte de los autores y de quienes se publicitan en este sitio, cuando una solución muy sencilla sería ampliar el rango de edad en las categorías, o añadir la famosa categoría MA. En fin, es su decisión. Yo sabía de esta regla cuando entré aquí y comencé a subir historias con ese contenido, sabiendo que estaba mal, pero con la atenuante de que, cada lector que era capaz de pasar el filtro de la categoría M, sabía perfectamente lo que encontraría.

Por mi parte, no pienso hacer queja ni añadirme a la campaña de otros autores (que están en su total derecho), volver a subir historias que me sean borradas y, mucho menos, tengo intenciones de modificarlas. Creo que cada autor está haciendo lo que cree más conveniente y, por mi parte, siempre podrán encontrarme con este mismo nombre o por el título de mis fics ahí en la red, ya que me propago como la mala hierba XDD. Además, recién abrí un blog, y aunque todavía está en preparación, lo usaré para tener allí mis escritos y fanarts.

Es todo. Gracias…n_n

Ahhh, en mi perfil está una encuesta, pasen a votar :P


	5. Citas y retos

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Ella y él**

**V**

**Citas y retos**

**O-O-O**

—Estúpido idiota —Maldijo Akane, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que alguien pudiera escucharle evocar aquel florido lenguaje. Abrió la puerta principal de la casa y dejó sus zapatos escolares en un pequeño espacio del recibidor—. Cuando se trata de otra de sus prometidas, no le importa hacer lo que sea para cumplir con sus objetivos, pero cuando se trata de… ¡Bah! Por mi puede irse al demonio si quiere.

La chica, vestida con el uniforme de la escuela todavía, pensó en ir a la cocina por algo de comer, pero ya casi era la hora de cenar y decidió esperarse un poco. "Mejor así" Se dijo, si no, luego no tendría hambre.

El problema que le nublaba el día era bastante sencillo: había decidido que tenía suficiente con la apabullante timidez de Ranma y decidió, en un enredijo de palabras que el pobre jamás terminó de interpretar, retarlo para que la invitara a una cita. "¿Se había visto algo más estúpido que eso?" No, sin embargo, sabía que alguno de los dos iba a tener que dar el primer paso e internamente se propuso intentarlo.

El artemarcialista, con el orgullo picado, aceptó el trato de forma inmediata y ambos habían estipulado un pequeño pago si alguno de los dos no cumplía con el desafío (porque Akane también iba obligada, por supuesto)

Todo iba bien, acordaron verse después de salir de clases y hasta eligieron una nevería para ser el lugar de reunión, no obstante, con lo que no contaban era con el pequeño problema de que aparecería la horda de supuestas prometidas del chico, haciendo de aquella cita algo imposible.

Ranma salió huyendo de la escuela y ella se hartó de esperar unos minutos más en el salón, pensando que llegaría mientras terminaba el aseo. Luego, tomo asiento en los columpios del parque frente a la heladería en la que habían quedado, y allí espero otro par de horas; interminable tiempo en el que el ojiazul jamás apareció y que fue lo que terminó por agotarle la paciencia.

Ella tristemente comprendió que el no cumpliría su parte del reto y se dio por vencida, decidiendo que era hora de volver a casa.

—Idiota—. Volvió a murmurar. Atravesó la estancia y subió un par de escalones para ir a su cuarto, cuando alguien la detuvo, sosteniéndola de una de las manos.

—Espera —Dijo él—. Tú y yo todavía no hemos terminado.

—Me cansé de darte oportunidades para que cumplieras con tu reto, Ranma —Se excusó ella, mirándolo con todo el desdén que pudo—. ¿Me puedes soltar la mano? Quiero ir a mi cuarto.

—Y yo dije que lo nuestro todavía no ha terminado—. Él ágilmente la jaló de la mano y sin mayores complicaciones la atrapó en sus brazos, caminando con ella por los pasillos como si de un muñeco de peluche se tratara… excepto porque Akane iba discutiendo, pataleando y exigiendo que la soltara.

El chico de ojos azules atravesó de nueva cuenta la estancia, pasó cerca de las habitaciones del padre de la chica y del maestro Happosai y, finalmente, llegó al lugar que estaba buscando. Abrió la puerta corrediza que separaba ese pequeño armario del resto de la casa y se metió ahí junto con Akane, encendiendo la única luz con la que contaba el sitio.

—¡¿Se puede saber por qué me trajiste aquí, pervertido?!—. Apenas puso un pie en el reducido espacio, la joven mujer se volvió en inquietas preguntas con el muchacho, más no buscó salir inmediatamente de ahí.

—Salvo mi madre —Respiró agitado, luego de andarla cargando como un costal— Este es el único lugar donde ese trío de locas no vendrán a buscarme. Fue un verdadero caos lograrlas perder de vista, pero… ¿no creías que iba a dejar pasar ese reto así tan fácil, cierto?—. Mencionó, enarcando una ceja con un tinte bastante arrogante.

—Es-esto —Akane tartamudeó con el ingenio del chico, pero miró el orgullo con el que él estaba hablando y se dio cuenta de que iba en serio, muy en serio—. Esto no puede ser considerado una cita.

—¿Por qué no? —Debatió—. Una cita es dos personas en un mismo lugar, ¿no?

Ranma utilizando sus neuronas.

—Bu-bueno —La chica relajó su incrédulo semblante—. Pero una cita es para pasear, para bailar, para comer… algo.

—Por eso no te preocupes. Siéntate —Le ordenó Ranma. Akane obedeció y se sentó junto a él, notando por fin que su prometido cargaba con una bolsa de plástico negro—. Iremos de día de campo.

—¿Ah?

—Así es. Sólo imagina que este armario es el campo y hagamos de cuenta que estamos en un picnic.

—¿Y qué hay con la canasta de la comida, genio?—. Sonrió ella, más que contenta por participar en las extrañas locuras del muchacho.

—Me robé unas manzanas del refrigerador —Confesó Ranma— Toma—. Abrió la pequeña bolsita que traía consigo y de ahí sacó un par de manzanas y una botella de leche, las puso en el medio de los dos, tomando una de las frutas para él.

—Gracias —Dijo ella, cogiendo la suya— Es… est… Tienes razón, esto puede ser un lindo día de campo—. Terminó por unirse en aquella extraña complicidad.

Y cuando ambos comprendieron que estaban en medio de una cita, el mutismo empañó el lugar, siendo apenas interrumpido por unos pequeños mordiscos a sus respectivos "almuerzos" hasta que Ranma recordó algo muy importante:

—Oe, Akane… ¿Eso significa que gané el reto?

—¿Podríamos estarnos callados otro par de minutos?

—Sí, por qué no.

—Pero, ¿gané?

—Ranma…

—Está bien, está bien.

**O-O-O**


	6. Cinta

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Ella y él**

**VI**

**Cinta**

O-O-O

—Akane, no puedo hacerlo—. Habló muy bajito, para que sólo ella lo escuchara. Ranma intentó advertírselo: ambos se hallaban de pie y él se había animado a sujetarla de los hombros, pero estaba demasiado nervioso para besarla frente a tantas personas, aunque fuera una simple obra de teatro.

—No pienses en nada —Dijo la chica de cabellos azules, tratando de calmarlo—. Yo sé cómo ayudarte.

—¿Ah?

Ella se acercó a su oído y susurró algo, causando la euforia del auditorio, ante lo que creían, era un primer acercamiento de beso.

—Utilizaré una cinta como la última vez—. Le confió. Era indudable, aquello calmó el nerviosismo del ojiazul, y a pesar de que supo que se perdería una valiosa oportunidad de probar sus labios, era la única esperanza que tenía para sacar adelante la obra de teatro que se encontraban representando en el auditorio de la escuela.

—Cre-creo que puedo intentarlo—. Mencionó Ranma, con sus labios temblando levemente.

—Relájate —Le aconsejó, como si ella no estuviese nerviosa también—. Recuerda que usaré la cinta.

— … M-mi querida Rómula —Declaró él, aún no muy convencido. La soltó súbitamente de los brazos, y forzó a sus neuronas a recordar la última parte del trillado libreto—. Tu amor ha llegado muy tarde a mi vida.

—Mi valiente y tierno Daneo —Respondió ella—. Lo sé, no obstante, es mi egoísmo el poder robar un poco de la dulzura que se desprende de tus labios.

—Puedes intentarlo si quieres —Severo y arrogante, Ranma dio un paso hacia Akane y fue bajando sus espesas pestañas, en espera a que ella siguiera con su parte—. Aunque es mi deber advertirte que tal vez no logres alcanzar a mi resguardado corazón.

—No pierdo nada intentándolo—. Declaró la muchacha, mirándole con dulzura y devoción.

El joven se sintió más que confiado y se dejó llevar por el actuado momento, cerrando por completo los ojos y dejando que ella lo guiara con sus manos en el cálido beso que estaba, siempre, marcado en el guión

Las dos manos de Akane se posaron sobre las mejillas de Ranma, y luego, este sintió la presión consentida en sus labios. Un ligero gemido salió de su garganta y su boca se movió, esperando el momento en el que el sabor amargo de la cinta se colara por su garganta, pero fue un dulce sabor a cereza el que le saboteó las papilas gustativas.

Aquello dio paso a que el artemarcialista tiernamente colocara una de sus manos en la cintura de la joven y ladeara la cabeza para facilitar el acomodo de sus rostros.

—¡Los ganadores del premio anual de obras de teatro escolares!— Gritaron los maestros, por medio de grandes megáfonos.

Los otros estudiantes gritaron de gusto y las cortinas se fueron cerrando en medio de una ola de aplausos incontenible.

Apenas se juntaron las cortinas, Ranma se despegó de Akane y se le quedó mirando fijamente durante algunos segundos. Sus manos estaban sudadas y torpemente trataba de secarlas en los pantalones y el atuendo de príncipe que traía en ese momento.

—¡Oye, eso fue genial! —Exclamó; luego se arrepintió de lo dicho y cambió el rumbo de la conversación—… Etto, quiero decir… pienso que lo hicimos bien.

—¿T-tù crees? —Akane estaba roja como un tomatillo y por su frente desfilaban algunas gotas de sudor y nerviosismo, lo cual, no se debía al enorme y pesado vestido de princesa del siglo pasado.

—Sí, claro que sí —El seguía lejano a lo que había pasado, e incluso, se había llevado un par de dedos a la mejilla para rascarse y encontrar la esquina de la famosa tira aislante, sin caer en cuenta que, si la hubiese tenido puesta, no podría hablar—… Por cierto, ¿qué tipo de cinta usaste? no parece como las otras. Ni siquiera la sentí y no la puedo sujetar.

—Ranma…

—Incluso, le cambiaron el sabor amargo por uno a cereza.

—Ranma—. Repitió ella.

—¿Qué?

—Bu-bueno, pues… olvidé la cinta en el vestidor.

—¡Pero que boba! … —Mencionó, burlándose de la chica —... ¿Te imaginas qué hubiera pasado si no la…? ¿qué?—. Un minuto después, logró captar lo que aquello significaba y se desintegró en miles de pedacitos.

O-O-O

Querido diario… confieso que hoy fue la presentación de nuestra obra de teatro y no me atreví a utilizar la cinta aislante que traía escondida en los pliegues de mi vestido…

Él sólo se excusó diciendo que con cinta o sin ella, el beso era parte de la actuación y lo hubiera hecho… sin embargo, jamás dijo que le desagradara…

O-O-O

**Notas**

Siento la ida de olla XD llevo días con un humor de perros y necesitaba trollear a alguien. Disculpen ustedes. :P


	7. El príncipe imperfecto

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi y se supone que los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro. **

**Ella y él**

**VII**

**El príncipe imperfecto**

Ranma se quitó la última prenda que traía puesta, los boxers, y los dejó sobre el cesto de la ropa, junto con el resto de sus pertenencias. Como cada mañana, tomó una toalla de un perchero cercano y se dispuso a tomar un baño rápido, antes de bajar a desayunar para ir a la escuela.

Introdujo sus pies en la bañera, pero no alcanzó a sentarse cuando unos ruidos muy extraños alertaron sus sentidos. El instruido artista marcial de inmediato se amarró la toalla a la cintura e hizo una inspección visual a todo el baño.

Un gesto desagradable se marcó en su rostro, mas fue suplido de inmediato por un gesto travieso al encontrar la causa de tan extraños sonidos.

O-O-O

—Akane, tengo un obsequio para ti—. Tan rápido como la brisa de verano, el artemarcialista terminó de vestirse, llegó al comedor y tomó asiento frente a la chica, quien estaba desayunando y vestía el uniforme de la escuela.

—¿Un qué?—. Preguntó escéptica. Sí, seguramente seguía dormida y no había escuchado bien.

—Un regalo —Repitió el joven. Esta vez, colocando sobre la mesa aquello que dijera. Una caja que le abarcaba las dos manos y que venía forrada de color rojo con grabados navideños—. Etto… lo encontré y pensé que sería lindo que tú lo tuvieras.

—Vaya… y-yo… no sé qué decir —La muchacha se sintió acalorada de repente, en especial, de las mejillas— Yo aún no compro el tuyo—. Confesó avergonzada.

—No te preocupes, yo sé que aún faltan muchos días —Su mirada cristalina la cautivo, y su sonrisa sincera hizo otro tanto, haciendo que Akane terminara por sonrojarse hasta las orejas—. Ábrelo por favor… verás… estuve esperando semanas para que se acercara esta fecha y así poder dártelo.

Ella por fin se decidió. Hizo a un lado los platos de su comida y arrastró el paquete unos cuantos centímetros más, hasta tenerlo de su lado.

—¿Qué es?—. Preguntó emocionada, deshaciendo el moño rojo con el que estaban unidos la tapadera y el recipiente de cartón.

—Es algo que has deseado por años—. La sinceridad en el rostro de él se fue transformando en otro rasgo, muy opuesto. Desafortunadamente, Akane ya estaba concentrada en ver el contenido de la caja.

—¿Sí?

—Es un príncipe.

—¡Kyaaa!—. La respuesta de Ranma fue totalmente opacada por un grito femenino que se escuchó por toda la casa, si no es que también por algunas calles a la redonda.

Akane levantó la tapadera y lo que encontró, escondido en un rinconcito, fue una pequeña ranita de aspecto gelatinoso y de colores verdosos.

—Croak—. Le saludó el anfibio.

—Ella cayó sentada en la duela y dejó caer la tapa sobre su sitio original, pero el animalito fue más veloz y aprovechó el gran impacto visual que ocasionó para salir de su oscuro contenedor e irse dando saltos, hasta perderse en el jardín.

—Oye —Ranma no paraba de reírse— ¿Ves lo que has hecho? Acabas de asustar a tu príncipe azul… o verde—. Otra vez volvió a soltar la carcajada.

—¡¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?!—. Aquella se levantó de inmediato y se dejó ir de inmediato con un puño hacia su prometido, no obstante, previendo de antemano la reacción de la joven, se quitó antes de que el golpe llegara a tocarlo.

—Era un príncipe —Insistió, apenas conteniéndose para que sus palabras salieran claras—. Sólo que no le han dado el beso que lo devuelva a su forma humana.

—Eres un tarado—. Ella dejó de repartir golpes al aire y le dedicó la mejor de sus gélidas miradas—. Pero juro que vas a arrepentirte.

—La única forma en la que podrías asustarme, es robándote un tigre del circo y escondiéndolo en el sótano—. Respondió, bastante seguro.

—Un tigre, ¿eh?—. La muchacha se fue tranquilizando, mientras distintas ideas comenzaban a forjarse en su imaginación.

—Mejor olvídalo —Le dijo con altanería—. Hay cosas que simplemente no puedes igualar. Acéptalo, soy perfecto, marimacho.

—Eso está por verse —Sonrió sarcásticamente, mirando el espacio frente a ella, porque Ranma ya había salido corriendo de ahí—. Ni los príncipes son perfectos… no lo son.

—¿Sucede algo, Akane?—. Kasumi entró con una olla de comida, y al ver a su hermanita, estática y sonriente, sintió curiosidad por saber lo que le pasaba.

—N-no… sí… ¿puedo pedirte un gran favor?—. La más pequeña de las Tendo hizo un ademán con las manos para suplicarle, a pesar de que sabía que no era necesario.

—Por supuesto, Akane —Respondió la tierna hermana mayor—. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

O-O-O

Ranma pensó que tal vez Akane lo castigaría con un almuerzo preparado por ella, más al final, comprobó que la joven no mentía y la comida del bento que le ofreció, había sido cocinada por su hermana.

"¿Entonces, cómo se va a vengar?" Fue la pregunta que atormentó al pelinegro durante el resto del día, quien no tuvo momento de paz alguno al estar siempre alerta ante cualquier indicio de su prometida.

Y así como ese día tranquilo, fueron pasando otros, hasta que se cumplió una semana sin que la joven diera alguna sospecha de violencia, es más, aún sin amenazas, en otras ocasiones ya lo habría golpeado.

Algo raro pasaba ahí.

Ranma se dedicó a analizar otros tantos días la actitud de Akane. Actuaba normal y lo trataba normal. "¿Sería ese su castigo?" Tal vez la única diferencia que encontraba es que se había vuelto más hacendosa y le estaba ayudando a Kasumi a limpiar las habitaciones, sobre todo la de él y su padre, sin embargo, eso no lo perjudicaba a él de ningún modo, ¿no?

Finalmente, terminó por relajarse y se olvidó del asunto.

O-O-O

"Otro fastidioso inicio de semana" Se dijo. Ranma abrió los ojos lenta y pesadamente. Era el primer día que no dormía con un ojo abierto, siendo insuficiente para reponer todas aquellas noches en vela, esperando que su prometida saliera con un truco sucio.

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, iba a pensarse seriamente en dejar de jugarle bromas pesadas a la chica.

En eso cavilaba, cuando todavía medio adormilado, se sentó en su futón y miró un par de hebras negras cayendo frente a sus ojos.

—¿Qué demo…?—. Gruñó. El aletargamiento por el sueño le impidió terminar la oración, pero bajó la mirada y miró que en sus brazos estaban colgando otros tantos hilos negros. Ranma pestañeó y, ahora sí, abrió los ojos por completo, encontrándose que eran cabellos, "sus cabellos" los que estaban (según el chico) cubriéndole todo el brazo.

La boca del ojiazul se fue abriendo en un rictus de terror, mientras dio un largo y sonoro suspiro para ahogar el grito que hubiese dado. Instintivamente, sus manos palparon su cabeza y comenzó a temblar sin remedio cuando observó con angustia que más cabellos se venían enredados entre sus dedos.

"¡No puede ser" dijo aterrorizado.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿por qué no dejas dormir a los demás?—. Genma se despertó muy enojado por todos los ruidos que estaba haciendo su hijo, hasta iba a aventarle con una almohada, pero su coraje se convirtió en compasión al mirar las manos congeladas de su retoño y lo que en ellas había.

Se levantó de su futón y fue al armario por una de sus pertenencias, volviendo después junto al consternado muchacho.

—Algún día tenía que pasar, Ranma, después de todo, eres mi hijo —Como el menor tenía las manos abiertas, a Genma no le costó trabajo dejar caer sobre sus palmas una pañoleta blanca como la suya, perfectamente doblada en un cuadro pequeño. Los ojos azules del artemarcialista se hicieron del tamaño de un chícharo y su cara se puso pálida—. Hoy empiezas a quedarte calvo como tu padre.

O-O-O

El grito desgarrador que dio Ranma fue escuchado en todos los confines de la tierra. Los satélites vieron interrumpida su señal por algunos minutos, todos los grupos religiosos se unieron por primera vez en plegarias para esa alma en pena que se dejó escuchar y, murciélagos, abejas y otros insectos perdieron su sentido de orientación, debido a la frecuencia sonora de dicha exclamación. Afortunadamente, todos volvieron a la normalidad un poco después.

O-O-O

Fue inevitable, Akane se sintió un poco mal, por lo que no pudo reír con todo lo que una venganza bien planeada le debería haber resultado. No creyó que una simple broma, como recoger algunos cabellos del peine de su prometido, y usar el par de mechones que guardara cuando Ranma tuvo el problema con los bigotes del dragón, para luego ponérselos sin que se diera cuenta en su almohada, fuera a afectarle de aquella manera.

"Tonto" emitió una débil sonrisa, con culpa incluida "Después de todo, el príncipe no es perfecto"

O-O-O

**Notas **

n/n Hola, chicos. Gracias por leer. Nos vemos.


	8. La nueva chica de Ranma

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi y se supone que los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro. **

**Ella y él**

**VIII**

**La nueva chica de Ranma**

O-O-O

—Akane, ¿podrías contestar el teléfono, por favor? —La joven de cabellos azules acababa de llegar de la escuela, e iba subiendo el primer peldaño de la escalera, rumbo a su cuarto, cuando su hermana mayor se asomó por la puerta de la cocina y la detuvo—. Estoy algo ocupada con la comida.

—Claro, Kasumi —La menor bajó el escalón que había dado, caminó rápidamente por el corredor principal y pasó por un lado de la joven de cabello castaño, tratando de llegar a contestar antes de que se cortara la llamada—. No te preocupes, yo atiendo.

—Muchas gracias, hermana—. Agradeció con gentileza Kasumi, antes de volver a su rutina en la cocina.

Akane llegó al final del pasillo, donde se encontraba el pequeño buró en el que descansaba el viejo teléfono de casa.

—Buenas tardes, ¿quién habla?—. Descolgó la bocina.

—Buenas tardes, señorita —Contestó una voz de mujer ya entrada en años, bastante agradable—. Hablamos de la Clínica "Chiba" ¿Se encuentra el joven Saotome Ranma allí?

—En este momento no se encuentra —Contestó Akane, preguntándose mentalmente por qué querrían llamarlo de una clínica. "¿Es que habría tenido un accidente?"— ¿Sucedió algo? —Cuestionó preocupada—. Si gusta, puede dejarme su recado y yo se lo comunico cuando él llegue.

—Ah… No, no se preocupe, señorita. No es una urgencia —Respondió la amable voz—. El joven Saotome vino a nuestra clínica esta mañana, trayéndonos a su chica. Estaba en muy mal estado y tuvo algunas complicaciones con el parto, pero afortunadamente, ya se encuentra mejor. Su hijito nació completamente saludable a pesar de todo. Aún no abre los ojitos, pero tiene el pelo negro.

Akane pestañeó, totalmente perpleja. Un sonido gutural salió por su garganta, queriendo cuestionar si era una broma de mal gusto, sin embargo, su pregunta quedó trabada en ese angustioso quejido "¿La chica de Ranma?" Se repitió infinidad de veces.

—Se notaba que estaba muy preocupado por ella… Si gustan venir a verla, ell…—. Sin saberlo, la mujer al otro lado del comunicador le echó más leños al fuego.

La joven de cabellos índigos no pudo más y estrelló la bocina del teléfono al ponerlo en su lugar "¡Basta! ¡No quería escuchar más!"

Sus manos se sostuvieron del buró de madera, porque el mismo coraje le estaba nublando el sentido y el equilibrio.

"¿Sería Shampoo? ¿Ukyo?... incluso, podría ser Kodachi, si no es que ese patán resultaba teniendo otra prometida en el anonimato.

—Ese miserable cobarde —Lo maldijo, llenándose de rabia—. ¿Cómo te atreviste? ¿Cómo pudiste?

Para terminar de completar la escena dramática, justo en ese momento, Ranma apareció por el corredor, justo en medio del pasillo.

—Hey, Akane, no me esperaste.

"Peligro" su sentido de alerta se activo de inmediato.

Akane lo miró con los ojos inyectados de odio, como un toro de lidia miraría a su próxima presa. Su aura de batalla estaba a punto de hacer explotar la casa y ni que decir de sus dientes titiritando de coraje.

—¡Eres un maldito animal pervertido! —Por más que quiso resistir sus impulsos, no pudo. La muchacha de ojos marrones se abalanzó contra su prometido, quien apenas logró esquivar los puños que ella trataba de propinarle—. ¡Voy a matarte!

—¡¿Se puede saber qué hice ahora?! —Respingó el artemarcialista, evitando a duras penas la lluvia de golpes y patadas. Le estaba costando demasiado—. ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

—¡Ya nació tu hijo, estúpido! —Le lanzó a bocajarro, sin descansar en seguirle lanzando golpes—. ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!

—¡¿Mi qué?!—. Ranma se quedó con los ojos cuadrados por las palabras de su prometida. La respuesta de ella lo descolocó por completo, y esta no tardó en aprovechar su pequeña distracción para molerlo a golpes. Al menos, de asestarle unos cuantos cientos.

—¡Hablaron de la clínica a donde llevaste a "tu chica!"—. Vociferó la menor de las hermanas Tendo, sin dejar por ningún segundo lo que estaba haciendo.

En medio de la batalla campal en la que se hallaba hundido, Ranma, contrario a su estado de despiste normal, comenzó a hilvanar lo que su "tierna" prometida le había dado como pistas: "Hijo" "Chica" "Clínica"

"Conque de eso se trataba" Ranma sonrió al deducir lo que había pasado. Akane lo vio hacer ese gesto y creyó que se burlaba de ella… o se estaba volviendo loco con tanto golpe.

—¡Oye! ¡Basta! ¡No es lo que estás pensando! —El chico de ojos azules trató de tranquilizar la situación. Ya con la idea de lo que pasaba, no descansó hasta que logró sujetar las nada frágiles manos de Akane—. ¡Te lo juro! ¡No es lo que parece!

Ella trató de zafarse, pero le fue imposible.

—No tienes vergüenza—. Lo acusó severamente, aún tratando de forcejear para obtener la libertad de sus extremidades.

—Todo tiene una explicación.

—Intenta explicar eso—. Renegó por fin, respirando profundamente en búsqueda de un poco de tranquilidad.

—La "Chica" es una gata—. Confesó el chico.

Lejos de tranquilizarla, aquello sólo ocasionó que la peliazul volviera a su estado de forcejeo anterior. "¡Esta vez si lo iba a matar!" "¡¿Shampoo?!" Miles de imágenes de la amazona y su prometido vinieron a su mente.

—¡Cómo te odio!—. Aquel nudo que antes sintiera en la garganta, ahora se había instalado en su estómago, como si le hubiesen sacado el aire de un puñetazo, y no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, al menos, moralmente, la había masacrado.

—Rescaté a una gata normal y corriente —Corrigió Ranma, viendo lo que el uso incorrecto de sus palabras había ocasionado en la muchacha—. No se transforma.

—¿Esperas que te crea? —Hipó la jovencita, aunque ya más calmada, incluso, el artemarcialista se atrevió a soltar sus manos. Ella las cruzó de inmediato, como si fuera una barrera de protección.

—¿Te acuerdas que Kasumi me mandó a comprar un par de botellas de leche esta mañana?—. Ya observándola más calmada, se dispuso a contarle su historia.

Ella asintió, aún con cierta reserva.

—Bueno, será mejor si te llevo conmigo para que la veas por ti misma.

O-O-O

La Clínica Chiba se localizaba a varios kilómetros de la residencia Tendo, por lo que Akane no pudo saber que se trataba de una veterinaria especializada en atención a perros y felinos.

Los dos prometidos llegaron allí, y Akane deseó que se la tragara la tierra desde que vio el nombre de la clínica y la clase de "pacientes" que allí atendían.

Ranma habló con una de las jóvenes que atendían la recepción y, de inmediato, mandaron llamar a una de las veterinarias encargadas del turno vespertino.

—Joven Saotome —Le saludó una morena de cabello negro y ojos oscuros—. ¿Recibió mi mensaje?

—Con golpes incluidos—. Masculló él. Akane caminaba a su lado, visiblemente afectada, luego de haber pensado tan mal de su prometido.

—¿Disculpa?—. No alcanzó a escucharlo la joven.

—Etto, ¿podríamos, verla por favor?

—Claro. Síganme.

—Anda, vamos —Ranma, ya de buen humor, trataba inútilmente de aguantar la carcajada al dirigirse a su celosa prometida—. Tienes qué conocer a mi "Chica"

La veterinaria los condujo hasta un pequeño cuarto muy iluminado e higiénico, pero repleto con jaulas muy grandes, de aproximadamente un metro cúbico. Todas ellas, conteniendo a un animalito en pleno proceso de recuperación.

Ella les hizo seguir hasta el fondo de la habitación, y ahí, en una de esas incómodas, pero necesarias jaulas, les mostró aquello que habían ido a buscar.

Recostada sobre un almohadón azul, se hallaba una gata color gris, con franjas color pardo y de relucientes ojos verdes. Se miraba que no había comido bien por mucho tiempo, porque estaba casi en los huesos, no obstante, se notaba que era un animal fuerte y se iba a recuperar. A su lado, hecho un ovillo, se hallaba un pequeño gatito de pelaje negro, de no más de seis horas de nacido.

—¿T-tú trajiste a… una gata?—. Preguntó la joven, sumamente asombrada de que Ranma se hubiera atrevido siquiera acercarse a un felino.

—Ni yo me creí capaz de hacerlo —Narró el muchacho—. Como te contaba, Kasumi me mandó a comprar leche y pasé por el lote baldío que está cerca del Dojo. De pronto, comencé a escuchar risas de niños y me acerqué a ver lo que estaban haciendo… ¿sabes lo que hacían? Estaban jugando a maltratar a la pobre gata. En ese momento no sabía lo que era, sólo miré que varios de ellos rodeaban a algo, mientras que otros tantos recogían cosas para arrojarle, así que me acerqué y les grité. Todos salieron huyendo, creyendo que iba a pegarles.

—Increíble —Susurró Akane—. Los niños de ahora ya no tienen respeto por los animalitos.

—Fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de que era una gata —A Ranma pareció darle un escalofrío al recordar—. Quise salir corriendo de allí, sin embargo, miré su cuerpo maltrecho y supe que, aunque quisiera, no podría hacerme ni un rasguño.

—Pobrecita—. Se compadeció la joven.

—Fue muy valiente. Ella trató de ponerse de pie para refugiarse por si volvían los niños, pero estaba muy débil y cayó desfallecida —Continuó el joven de cabello trenzado— Te juro que mi miedo por ella desapareció. La tomé entre mis brazos y pregunté en algunos locales cercanos para saber dónde podría localizar una veterinaria… y aquí está—. Sonrió satisfecho.

—Ha sido un joven muy noble —Intervino la doctora—. Cuando llegó, no dejaba de hablarle a la gatita para que no se pusiera nerviosa mientras buscaba quién de nosotros podía ayudarle. Hasta le hablaba como si fuese una chica, y al tratarse de un animal abandonado, decidimos dejarle ese nombre.

—No sabía cómo decirle—. Se excusó Ranma, viendo cómo Akane entrecerraba los ojos por lo dado a malas interpretaciones que era el apelativo.

—Al saber que estaba a punto de dar a luz, el joven nos hizo prometer que le avisaríamos cuando tuviera a su bebé, por eso es que llamamos a su casa —Explicó la joven de cabello oscuro—. Espero no haber hablado en un mal momento.

—Ni que lo diga—. Finalizó Ranma, todavía adolorido por los golpes.

—Es que sólo a ti te ocurren estas cosas—. Finalmente, Akane terminó por creerle a su inocente y no infiel prometido.

De acuerdo con la veterinaria, la gatita, una vez curada, sería dada en adopción, así que ya no tendría que volver a pasar las penurias en las que Ranma la encontró. Eso dejó más tranquilos a los chicos.

Al caer la tarde, ambos regresaron tranquilamente al Dojo; la joven, con la confianza de saber que él no era todas las cosas que había pensado unas horas atrás; Ranma, sintiéndose feliz de haber podido superar aunque sea un poco su temor por los gatos, al menos para poder ayudar a un pobre animalito en desgracia.

Ambos seguían un poco resentidos el uno con el otro.

—Oye, Ranma —Akane fue quien rompió el incómodo silencio. Igual y no iba a pedirle disculpas por la golpiza que le dio. "¿Quién mandaba a Ranma el ponerle nombres tan "exóticos" a una mascota?"—Ahora que has superado uno de tus principales miedos, ¿puedo regalarte un gatito en tu próximo cumpleaños?—. Preguntó con suma inocencia.

—Err… Preferiría que no—. Un tic nervioso se adueñó del ojo de Ranma.

Tal vez era demasiado pronto para decir que se había curado de su fobia a los gatos, ¿no?

O-O-O

**Notas **

XD Hola

T_T ¡Dios! no saben lo que estoy sufriendo con este cerebro saboteador y este muso-pepe grillo- saltarin que me tocó XD. Tengo abiertos los archivos de "El lado oscuro", "Querido diario", y un oneshot del reto de terror… Ya de por si mi cabeza quiere explotar… y de pronto se me ocurre una nueva idea para este u_u Y bueh, es que ya tenía parte de lo que iba a ser, pero no sabía cómo enfocarlo, hasta hoy :P Jeje… u_u Creo que me tomaré unas largas, largas vacaciones antes de continuar (mentira, bleeeh XD)… n/n lo siento, ando de buen humor :D

.n_n Ya poniéndonos serios, muchas gracias por sus reviews. Les agradezco muchísimo que sigan conmigo en cada una de mis idas de olla. Son la mera onda, que lo sepan. n_n

Nos vemos pronto

PD: Disculpen el título sensacionalista XDDD


	9. Celos infundados

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Ella y él**

**IX**

**Celos infundados**

O-O-O

Nabiki aprovechó que el par de prometidos se hallaba junto a ella en el desayuno y, como siempre que tenía oportunidad, fraguó la manera de sacar de sus cabales al despistado muchacho.

—¡Wow! Akane, tu cabello está creciendo muy hermoso—. Exclamó la mediana de los Tendo, observando el crecido cabello de su hermana, el cual, ya estaba por rozarle los hombros—. Me gustaría tenerlo tan lindo y bien cuidado como el tuyo. ¿Te lo seguirás dejando crecer?

—Síp. Ya lo he estado pensando y me gustaría volver a tenerlo tan largo como antes—. Le dijo emocionada, pasándose una mano fugaz por su cabello.

—¿Y a ti que te parece, Ranma?—. La chica de cabellos castaños se dirigió a su futuro cuñado, cuidando que su pregunta no sonara demasiado malintencionada.

—A mi me da igual su cabello —Lanzó fríamente, cogiendo otro bocado de arroz para llevarse a la boca— Pero si quiere mi opinión— la miró de reojo, sentada a su costado—. Debería de cortarlo. Ya empieza a parecerse al Tío Cosa (1)

—Si esa es tu opinión, mejor guárdatela, nadie quiere oírla —Rezongó la menor, con una mezcla de enojo y sorpresa—. No me interesa en absoluto lo que digas.

—Será mejor que me vaya retirando —Se excusó el artemarcialista, dejando casi la mitad de su desayuno intacto—. No quiero llegar tarde a la escuela.

Akane quedó mosqueada con la actitud de Ranma, sin embargo, sólo volvió a ser capaz de hablar cuando este ya se había marchado.

—Y a ese, ¿qué carajos le sucede?

—No le prestes atención —Respondió Nabiki—. Tal vez, anda en sus días sensibles.

—Hermana, por favor—. Se ruborizó la muchacha entrenada en el arte marcial.

—Es que no hay otra explicación —Detalló—. Es eso… o pensar que está celoso de tu cabello.

—¡¿Qué?! —A Akane se le saltaron los ojos—. ¿Celoso? ¿Cómo podría estarlo?

—No lo sé —Nabiki alzó ambas manos con inocencia—. Pero sería una buena idea que le preguntaras. No me gusta verlos pelear.

—Buenos días chicas —La madre de Ranma apareció por la puerta del comedor y se dispuso a tomar su desayuno junto a ellas—. ¿Cómo amanecieron?

Las chicas respondieron de buena gana, olvidando de momento la plática que mantenían anteriormente.

O-O-O

Esa misma noche, Ranma se introdujo de puntillas por la ventana abierta del cuarto de Akane. Vestía todo de negro para camuflarse con la noche, y en sus manos, traía un objeto plateado y filoso.

—Está bien, marimacho. Si no lo haces por las buenas, lo harás por las malas—. No lo pensó demasiado, se acercó con muchísimo cuidado al lecho de su prometida y giró levemente su cabeza para tomar con más libertad uno de sus mechones índigo.

Después de unos minutos, las tijeras seguían congeladas en su mano; fueron incapaces de cortar un solo cabello.

"Era demasiado estúpido lo que estaba a punto de hacer" Incluso, para él mismo.

El ojiazul bajó el instrumento y decidió que no lo haría. Es decir, "¿quién era él para decidir sobre el corte y los sentimientos de otra persona?" Si ella había decidido iniciar otra etapa en su vida, era su decisión y, después de todo, su compromiso iniciaba y terminaba con las promesas de sus padres… Ellos no habían dicho jamás nada.

—Akane… —Escapó de sus labios con tristeza—. ¿Por qué ahora?

Lo que jamás se esperó, es que la chica le respondiera en medio de sus sueños.

—¿Ranma?—. Murmuró la joven somnolienta, abriendo con mucha dificultad sus párpados.

Entre sombras, ella alcanzó a vislumbrar una mancha oscura escapando por su ventana, así como un estruendoso sonido de metal estrellándose en el piso.

—¡¿Quién está ahí?!—. Se levantó de inmediato de su cama, pero ya no había nadie, sólo el viento meciendo las cortinas de la ventana.

No obstante, miró las tijeras tiradas y no necesitó ser demasiado lista para saber quién había sido.

—Ranma…

O-O-O

Al otro día, bajó a desayunar y se encontró con la sorpresa de que Ranma ya se había marchado a la escuela.

—Dijo que tenía algunas cosas por hacer—. Le contestó su tía Nodoka; la única que se hallaba sentada a la mesa, disfrutando de una humeante taza de té—. Pero, sabes, intuyo que quiere evitar a alguien.

—Tía…—. Expresó Akane, tomando su lugar frente a ella—. ¿Usted sabe qué le pasa a Ranma? Ha estado actuando muy extraño conmigo estos días.

—¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?—. La interrogó, antes de decirle su teoría.

—Nada que lo haga actuar así —Respondió, negando con la cabeza. Ya habían pasado semanas enteras desde que le hizo la broma con su pelo, así que se le hacía demasiado infantil que todavía siguiera pensando en vengarse—. Lo más extraño de todo, es que anoche entró a mi habitación con unas tijeras.

Nodoka sonrió para desconcierto de la muchacha.

—Ranma está celoso de tu cabello.

Aquella declaración provocó que Akane se atragantara con un sorbo de té que se había servido. Ya eran dos personas las que le decían lo mismo.

—¡¿qu-qué?!

—Hace unos días, Nabiki estaba leyendo una de esas revistas de "Sólo para chicas" en la sala y leyó un artículo especial sobre cómo el corte o el crecimiento de cabello, para una mujer, representa un cambio muy simbólico en su vida. Yo escuché cuando se lo mostró a mi hijo, y no dejó de insinuarle que te estabas dejando crecer el pelo porque deseabas iniciar una nueva relación.

—Es una tontería —Bufó Akane—. ¿Desde cuándo Ranma cree en esas cosas?

—Mi hijo tiene aún muchas reacciones de niño asustado, pero no creo que lo haya hecho de mala fe —Le explicó—. ¿Recuerdas cuándo fue la última vez que te hiciste un corte de cabello radical? Tal vez, él lo asocia con el inicio de su relación contigo, y teme que quieras cambiar eso.

Akane dio otro sorbo de té mientras meditaba. Seguía sin creer lo que escuchaba.

La última vez, había estado en medio de una pelea entre su prometido y un recién conocido Ryoga, cuando un cinturón lanzado por su amigo le arrancó de tajo más de la mitad de su crecida melena.

"¡Claro!" De cierto modo, el artículo tenía razón. Ese día, ella había ido con su hasta entonces amor platónico y se soltó llorando amargamente, antes de salir de ahí sintiendo liberada su alma.

Libre de cierto modo, porque otra persona ya había comenzado a ganarse un pequeño espacio en su corazón.

Ese mismo chico tímido le había dicho que, sin que tomara en cuenta su opinión, creía que se miraba más linda con el cabello corto.

—Si será tonto —Esbozó, con sus ojos irradiando alegría. "Y yo pensando en dejarme crecer el cabello para agradarle más"—. Tía, ¿podrías acompañarme más tarde al centro comercial?

—Seguro, ¿deseas comprar algo en especial?

—Etto… en realidad, creo que es hora cortarme el cabello.

O-O-O

**Notas**

Para quien no lo conozca, el Tío Cosa es un personaje de "Los locos Addams" caracterizado por ser una peluca de cabellos extra largos andante :P

Hola a todos n_n Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Estuve pensando si subir este capítulo o dejarlo para mí, porque es una de esas idas de olla que suelen darme, pero al final no me aguanté ni un día y me decidí por subirlo u/u (Tengo 0 fuerza de voluntad)

De aquí, nos estamos viendo pronto, que esta era la última idea que tenía enlatada y que finalmente pude plasmar XD.

Nos vemos luego.


	10. Nightmares

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Ella y él**

**X**

**Nightmares**

O-O-O

Ranma no pudo continuar ni un minuto más con la lectura.

Una historia escrita en el mismísimo infierno, que a cualquier simple mortal le calaría los huesos, hundiéndolos sin misericordia en un abismo de pesadillas sin fin.

Esa noche, el pelinegro no se atrevió a bajar cuando su garganta reseca le rogó por un poco de agua, y tampoco tomó su acostumbrada ducha nocturna, antes de ir a dormir. No. Se quedó ahí, estático en un rincón de su habitación, habiendo arrojado el libro a la otra esquina del cuarto… Ah, y ni hablar de apagar la luz.

Él, que por años enteros se había enfrentado a todo, desde cosas inexplicables con un final por demás lógico… "y humano", hasta fantasmas de verdad, tenía miedo.

Los espasmos nerviosos y el aspirar su mismo aliento tibio, encerrado en las cobijas que usaba para cubrirse del crudo invierno, le fueron sumergiendo en un letargo que lentamente le llevó a quedarse dormido, maldiciendo a la gente lunática que escribía ese tipo de relatos. "¿Es que no tenían otra cosa qué inventar con su maldita imaginación?"

**O-O-O-O**

A mitad de la madrugada, un grito desgarrador despertó a Akane, la única que se encontraba en el Dojo Tendo en esa noche oscura y solitaria, debido a los diversos compromisos del resto de la familia.

Ella tenía experiencia con las frecuentes pesadillas del chico, así que salió disparada, de su cuarto al de él, para ver cómo se encontraba.

Lo observó aún en su rincón, arropado hasta el cuello con sus cobijas, sudando copiosamente con un rictus de terror incrustado en su pálido rostro. Sus manos temblaban sin parar, pero con la suficiente fortaleza para no soltar su "escudo"

—Ranma, ¿qué te pasa?—. Le inquirió la chica, acercándose a su lado y sintiendo el miedo indescriptible transpirando por cada poro del ojiazul.

—T-t-tuve una horrible ps-pesadilla—. Murmuró entrecortado

—¿Otra vez estuviste soñando con lo ocurrido en Jusenkyo?—. Su mano se posó sobre una de las suyas, mitigando por un momento el agitado bailoteo de la extremidad masculina.

Bajó su tela protectora, aunque seguía encorvado.

—Es… es peor que eso—. Respondió ensimismado.

—Entonces cuéntame qué te puso así—. Ella trato de transpirarle la tranquilidad que él no tenía, no obstante, que el estado del artemarcialista la estaba alterando también. Se posicionó a un lado de su prometido, otorgándose algo de mutua protección.

—Iba caminando por un sendero que se perdía en medio del bosque. Y era muy noche —Describió con su voz asustada—, Los árboles no dejaban de silbar de forma tétrica… y luego… pasaron… unos seres muy extraños —Sus palabras se cortaban a cada tanto, ante el martirio de volver a recordar tan macabro sueño—. Estaban gritando que una vieja bruja les quería cortar la cabeza. Eran un conejo, una oruga y un extraño loco de sombrero.

La chica prestó toda su atención al vívido relato de Ranma, aunque había ciertos rasgos de su testimonio que le resultaban familiares en todo aquello.

Él suspiró, tomando fuerzas para decir la parte más impactante.

—Corrí tras el conejo blanco, creyendo que me llevaría a una salida… y entonces lo vi, Akane… un-unos ojos enormes inyectados de sangre… y esa sonrisa macabra. ¡Ese monstruo tenía una risa muy escalofriante! —Ranma se cobijó en los brazos de ella, mientras volteaba a la esquina en donde arrojó el libro y abría los ojos desmesuradamente, pareciendo enfrentarse nuevamente a la visión del susodicho ser— Er-era gordo, morado… ¡y muy peludo! Además, ¡hablaba!, ¡se esfumó del árbol y luego apareció en mis brazos! ¡Y me estaba sonriendo, Akane, me estaba sonriendo! —Espabilando con las manos al narrar lo último.

Por otro lado, a la muchacha de ojos castaños le salía una gota de agua en la cabeza.

—¿Me estás diciendo que lo que te tiene así es la historia que el maestro Namare nos dejó leer de tarea, cierto?—. Le habló despacio y suavemente, sin embargo, lo que deseaba era zarandearlo por bobo.

Su asustado prometido asintió débilmente.

—¡Ranma! —Se exaltó la peliazul, al entender todo—. Comprendo que tengas miedo a los gatos reales, pero, ¡¿Cómo demonios puede asustarte el inocente felino de un libro?

—¡Cállate! —Vociferó molesto, sacando una pizca de valentía momentánea—.¡T-tú no sabes lo terrorífico que es ver a un estúpido gato con ojos y sonrisa de linterna, hablándote!... n-o lo sabes —Balbuceó, acurrucándose de nueva cuenta en ella—. No lo sabes… no lo sabes…

Akane se quedó acariciándole la cabellera azabache con una mirada compasiva. Él seguiría en su trance un buen rato más.

**O-O-O-O**

A la mañana siguiente, ya toda la familia se encontraba en el comedor, sirviéndose de la comida que Kasumi amablemente les había preparado.

En la televisión, pasaban un reportaje sobre una exitosa actriz extranjera, para ser más precisos, de Norteamérica. Piel de color, cabello en rastas, un carácter jocoso y una enorme sonrisa que contagiaría a cualquiera. Casi a cualquiera.

En la mesa, cierto artemarcialista se iba haciendo más y más pequeño, mientras observaba a la mujer hablando en la pantalla, hasta que ya no pudo soportar, tomó el control del televisor y lo apagó, para sorpresa de todos.

—P-por alguna razón —Susurró apenado—. Hay… hay algo en ella que no me agrada.

**FIN**

**Notas**

XD Estaba escuchando unchained melody y esto salió de repente. ¡Qué cosas!

Espero poder publicar para este fin de semana un songfic que ya tengo casi terminado… Necesito sacar algo de mi lado oscuro pronto! XDDD

Y hemm… el libro es el de Alicia en el país de las maravillas y la actriz es Whoopi Goldberg n_n… ella prestó su rostro y su voz en una versión llevada al cine del libro que creo que todo mundo ya sabe cuál es n/n.

Se cuidan. Nos vemos pronto.


	11. Más cerca de ti

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Ella y él**

**XI**

**Más cerca de ti**

O-O-O

—¡Por dios, Ranma! ¡¿Eres idiota o qué?!—. Akane gritaba exasperada mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no soltar la mano del artemarcialista.

—¡Rayos! —Maldijo él, afanándose del agarre de la muchacha mientras con su otra mano trataba de asirse del marco de la ventana—. ¡Las tejas están muy resbalosas!

Akane sabía que algo como esto pasaría, y por ello, había ido a la habitación del chico de la trenza para cuidarlo. Él se había lastimado una pierna, y a pesar de que sólo se trataba de una leve fisura en la tibia derecha, el doctor Tofú insistió en ponerle la estorbosa férula que le impedía moverse con la agilidad que lo caracterizaba.

Claro, esta información no fue procesada por él y había tratado, como todas las noches, de subir al techo de su habitación para contemplar las estrellas.

Una tempestuosa lluvia cayó la noche anterior, por lo cual, las tejas estaban mojadas e hicieron que el yeso resbalara, y si no fuera por la oportuna intervención de su prometida, Ranma habría ido a dar al suelo, causándose más daño aún..

Luego de bastante esfuerzo, Akane logró jalarlo por completo adentro de la habitación, a donde ambos saltaron a trompicones, terminando sobre la duela.

—Ouch—. Replicó Ranma. A pesar de que había buscado caer con cuidado, su pierna herida lo resintió.

—No vuelvas a hacer una locura así —Le reclamó la joven, visiblemente más preocupada que el herido—. ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?! ¡Es el colmo que no te cuides tú mismo! Voy a tener que decirle al tío Genma que venga a dormir contigo de nuevo para que te vigile.

—Yo… estaba aburrido de estar encerrado… yo sólo trataba—. Tartamudeó él, apenas sopesando lo riesgoso de su aventura.

—Prométeme que no volverás a intentar algo así, Ranma—. Pidió ella, incorporándose hasta quedar sentada a su lado, sin quitarle su mirada marrón y enfurecida de encima.

—Está bien, "mamá" —Se dio por vencido, pero no dejó pasar la oportunidad para burlarse un poco—. Te lo prometo.

—Gracias—. Suspiró ella. Eso había estado cerca.

—¿Vamos a cenar? —Cuestionó él, buscando olvidarse del asunto—. Ya deben estar por servir la comida.

—Claro… Etto… ¿Puedes ir bajando tú? Yo voy a mi cuarto a buscar algo—-. Pidió ella siendo amable, aunque de un momento a otro había adquirido un semblante extraño, como si su mente viajara lejos de allí.

—De acuerdo —Con mucha dificultad, Ranma se puso de pie y se fue dando pequeños brincos hasta la puerta. Era tan testarudo, que se había negado rotundamente a utilizar un par de muletas—. Te veo abajo. No te tardes.

En cuanto Ranma desapareció de su vista, Akane se levantó del suelo, pero no se dirigió a su cuarto, sino al pequeño desván que utilizaban para guardar objetos antiguos y cosas que no utilizaban a menudo. Llegando allí, encendió las luces y buscó en algunas cajas, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

"Oh, sí, y también haría falta una escalera" Sonrió, viendo una parte de su idea cumplida.

Casi una hora después, vio su trabajo cumplido y bajó al comedor a cenar, mirando a Ranma de tanto en tanto.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —Le cuestionó el chico de ojos azules en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad—. ¿Te quedaste espiando mi cuarto?

—Estaba impidiendo que vuelvas a hacer otra tontería como la de hace rato—. Contestó ella. Y esa respuesta bastó para el joven. Con su imaginación desbordada, se la imaginó yendo a buscar tablones, clavos y un buen martillo para tapizar la ventana y cualquier salida de escape, antes de que volviera a pensar en salirse.

—No sé si darte las gracias o decirte que estás chiflada—. Farfulló, siendo escuchado por la muchacha.

—Y yo no sé si tú eres masoquista o te gusta que una chica tenga que andar detrás de ti, cuidando donde metes tu pie—. Le replicó ella, sin llegar a enfadarse por el "cumplido"

El pelinegro le rodó los ojos con cierta diversión. De alguna manera le gustaba saber que se preocupaba por él.

Un par de horas después, todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, incluyendo a Ranma, que difícil y pesadamente subió las escaleras de nuevo. No lo admitiría ante nadie, pero la verdad es que tuvo un poco de temor a lastimarse más y tener que pasar otras tantas semanas lejos de las prácticas. Akane tenía razón; dejaría de actuar por impulso y se tomaría el reposo con más seriedad.

Al abrir la puerta, en lo primero en que el artemarcialista reparó fue en la ventana, y tal como se lo había imaginado, estaba atravesada con un par de tablones.

—Por favor, Akane, no iba a hacerlo—. Se auto defendió.

Luego miró hacia su futón y se encontró con una pequeña nota. Se acercó y la tomó, esperando leer más amenazas y recomendaciones acerca de no intentar quitar las tablas.

"Esa chica era persistente" Se dijo, asintiendo para si mismo, después, se dio tiempo para leer la nota.

"Quizás no tengan el mismo brillo pero, por favor, obsérvalas a ellas mientras puedes salir a ver las verdaderas"

Inmediatamente comprendió el mensaje y, sin creerse lo que podía encontrar, alzó su mirada al techo de su habitación, donde una veintena de estrellas de colores dorados y plateados colgaban con delgados hilos.

Él las reconoció de inmediato como parte de los adornos del pino de la recién pasada navidad, pero no le importó. Una sonrisa infantil y desmedida se había instalado en su rostro, mientras sus ojos brillaban de la propia emoción y del brillo de las estrellas reflejándose en su mirada azul.

Akane tenía razón, quizás no emitían tanta luz como las verdaderas, pero estas se encontraban más cerca de él.

O-O-O

**Notas**

Lo sé, lo sé, XD creo que me pasé de tueste con el azúcar, pero es que estaba escribiendo de otro fic, cuando de repente me llegó esta ida de olla y no pude dejarla pasar XD. Dispensen ustedes, pero tenía que escribirlo. :P

Gracias por sus comentarios y por sus alertas n_n Me emociona mucho recibirlas. Gracias, en serio.

Cuídense, nos vemos pronto.


	12. Brillo

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Ella y él**

**XII**

**Brillo**

O-O-O

—¿Qué tanto me miras? —. Gruñó la chica, mientras estaba sentada en el vestíbulo, tratando de ponerse sus zapatos para ir a la escuela, a su lado, Ranma hacía la misma acción.

—¿Yo? —Respondió sarcástico, torciendo su boca en un gesto desagradable—. ¿Quién demonios quiere verte?

—Esta vez no voy a perdonarte —ultimó la joven, jalando la correa de sus zapatos con la vana ilusión de que estuviera alrededor del cuello de Ranma—. ¡Eres un patán!

—No te preocupes —Se jactó el artista marcial—. Trataré de ser fuerte para no llorar con tu indiferencia.

Ambos terminaron de calzarse y desaparecieron con rumbo a la escuela, dejando a un par de desconsolados padres en el comedor, lamentándose por tan trágica escena, así como a la madre del chico bebiendo un sorbo de su taza de té con la mayor parsimonia del mundo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Saotome? —Cuestionó el patriarca de la familia, en medio de quejidos—. Cuando pensamos que por fin están a un paso de la declaración alguno de los dos tiene molestar al otro.

—Es verdad, siguiendo este camino, nunca podremos ver a las dos familias unidas—. Se lamentó el padre de Ranma, más controlado que su amigo pero, no por eso, menos triste.

—Creo que ustedes dos están exagerando —Intervino Nodoka. Los dos hombres la miraron confundidos y ella continuó con su explicación—. La relación de ellos necesita un poco de brillo.

Si antes estaban confundidos, aquellas palabras los dejaron sumidos en la total incomprensión.

—¿Quieres decir que… necesitan pelear? —. Sugirió su esposo, sin creerse lo que escuchaba y a lo que podría referirse.

—Es obvio —Confirmó ella— ¿Nunca han visto una pintura que tenga color blanco? —Los dos negaron con la cabeza—. No puede pintarse algo totalmente de blanco porque no habría manera de darle toques de luz. A veces, hay que teñir un poco de gris para que, al poner el blanco, este relumbre con mayor intensidad.

—¡Claro! —Se alegró Soun—. Sin duda necesitan del gris.

—¡Oh, Tendo! —Genma compartió su alegría—. Imagine como va a brillar el blanco de los chicos cuando se reconcilien.

Ambos hombres se abrazaron emocionados.

—Niños—. Sonrió la joven madre, sin saberse a ciencia cierta si se refería a los adultos o a los jóvenes.

O-O-O

**Notas**

Hola chicos n_n Gracias por sus comentarios.

Me paso rápido a dejar este cortito. Me encontré una tabla de palabras en la red y se me ocurrió desarrollar unas cuantas.

Nos vemos luego.


	13. Si pudiera ser tu héroe

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Ella y él**

**XIII**

**Si pudiera ser tu héroe**

O-O-O

—Esta es la única vela que encontré—. Se lamentó Ranma, entrando al comedor y dejando sobre la mesa un pequeño plato con una vela blanca encendida.

Nerima se encontraba bajo el azote de una fuerte tormenta eléctrica; fenómeno de la naturaleza que se había apoderado de toda la atención de ella, olvidándose hasta de la tarea en equipo que estaban haciendo para sucumbir ante los nervios por escuchar los estruendos de las nubes y los cántaros de agua golpeando contra el tejado.

—No importa —Abogó ella, hecha un ovillo, con su cabeza sobre las rodillas y abrazando sus piernas con mucha fuerza—. Prefiero que no vuelvas a irte.

—Es una simple tormenta, Akane, no va a pasar nada…—. Intentó tranquilizarla, sentándose junto a la chica, aunque a una distancia prudente. Estaban solos y lo último que deseaba es que pensara que tenía alguna intención pervertida. "¡No! El clima no era apropiado para que lo mandaran a volar en esas condiciones"

No bien terminó su frase, cuando la conversación se vio interrumpida con otro escandaloso trueno, llevándose consigo la luz de todas las viviendas de la zona. La joven pegó un chillido, a pesar de que la electricidad había vuelto en menos de tres segundos, y que gracias a la vela no estuvieron en una oscuridad total. Ranma no podía culparla, incluso él había entrecerrado los ojos al ser pillado de sorpresa por el ruido.

—Necesitamos relajarnos —Señaló el artemarcialista, caminando a cuatro pies para dirigirse al televisor—. Voy a encenderlo. Eso ayudará a que no se escuchen tan fuertes.

—¡No! —Gritó la muchacha, levantándose como un bólido e interponiéndose entre el chico y el aparato como si su vida dependiera de ello—. ¡Todo lo eléctrico atrae a los rayos!

—Estás paranoica—. Murmuró Ranma, sacudiendo negativamente la cabeza.

—No voy a arriesgarme—. Contestó ella, volviendo a su lugar, un poco más calmada.

El pelinegro desvió la mirada, pensando en algo que pudiera ayudarla: el televisor estaba descartado, la música también, y si le daba un somnífero de elefantes, luego podría acusarlo de aprovecharse de ella mientras dormía. "Piensa, piensa, piensa" se repetía mentalmente "¿Y si comenzaba una pelea? Eso la mantendría entretenida, ¿no?" Se llevó una palma de la mano a la cara; debía evitar el factor "vuelo aéreo" a toda costa. Todo sería más fácil si la familia no se hubiera ido a vacacionar a esas aguas termales "¡Eso era!" Sus ojos azules se abrieron por completo, su mente hizo una extraña conexión entre lugar agradable, agua y mar, y la imagen de su solución vino a su cabeza.

—¡No te muevas!—. Le gritó a Akane, levantándose de la duela para desaparecer de la vista de la chica en menos de un segundo.

Ella lo miró, llena de pánico, pero no dijo nada. No iba a rogarle más porque se quedara a su lado. Miró a ambos costados de la pieza, analizando si era mejor quedarse allí o escabullirse a su habitación.

Afortunadamente, el artemarcialista volvió tan rápido como se fue.

—Cierra los ojos—. Le ordenó sentándose a su lado, con las manos ocultando algo en su espalda.

—¿Qué?... No —. Se resistió Akane, cohibiéndose un poco ante la cercanía de su prometido.

—Quieres confiar en mí —Añadió con paciencia—. No voy a hacerte nada malo.

—Te moleré a golpes si lo haces—. La joven de cabello azulado le miró con desconfianza, pero terminó accediendo.

Ranma se acercó un poco más, y como ella estaba de lado, no le fue difícil alcanzar su oreja, retirando los mechones de cabello índigo para colocar un caracol de mar del tamaño de su mano.

Akane abrió los ojos de inmediato, sorprendida al sentir el cálido silbido del artilugio marino en su oído.

—Funciona mejor si los cierras y sólo escuchas—. Suspiró él, soltando el caracol cuando ella lo sostuvo con su mano.

Ambos se recargaron en la pared, tan cerca que podían rozarse levemente los brazos; él, esperando tranquilamente a que pasara la tormenta y pudieran irse a sus habitaciones; ella, con los ojos cerrados, dejándose hipnotizar por el relajante sonido del mar que emanaba del caracol, imaginando que se encontraba sentada a la orilla del mar, mirando la travesía de las olas, desde su formación en la mitad del océano, hasta su espumoso quiebre, muy cerca de sus pies.

Su cuerpo se llenó de la paz que la tormenta le había quitado. Podía escuchar los truenos a lo lejos, pero era un sonido lejano, incapaz de infundirle el miedo de unos minutos atrás.

Sin darse cuenta, terminó dormida, recargando su cuerpo sobre el brazo de Ranma.

Afuera, el agua seguía cayendo sin miramientos, y la luz se fue otra decena de veces, más aquello sólo fue observado por Ranma, que seguía sentado a su lado, disfrutando de la cercanía de la joven, deseando haber tenido dos caracoles para perderse en el mar junto con ella.

O-O-O

**Notas**

Hola :D

Creo que ya se saben la rutina de mi Pepe grillo: yo quiero escribir una cosa y él me sabotea con otra idea que no se puede esperar para después T_T… Lo malo es que me arroja una imagen en concreto y me deja el trabajo de imaginar el resto XD… Quizás modifique algo luego, no estoy muy segura del resultado.

Chicos, gracias por todos sus comentarios n_n me alegra muchísimo que estos pequeños pasajes les estén gustando, así como también a aquellos que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos o me tienen en alerta…

PD: A que no adivinan qué canción de Enrique Iglesias estaba escuchando :D Difícil saberlo, yo sé. XD jaja.

Nos estamos viendo luego.


End file.
